Welcome Back
by spashleylover
Summary: Sunnydale has been gone for 5 years now. The gang has found a new home and made a new life for themselves. But they're about to be shaken up by some new and old friends and one old love. with new characters and new demons it's gonna be a one hell of a rid
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey anybody who reads this, first thanks and second this is my first story. here is the first chapter so your feed back would be great. and any helpful tips would rock.

Hope you like the story.

_Disclaimer: Joss Wedon owns all of Buffy. I only own the new characters._

**Chapter 1**

It was a silent and cold night when the silence was broken by a man falling over a headstone in the cemetery. The man was followed by a small blonde girl who pulled out a wooden stake.

"Did you have a nice trip?" the blonde asked as the man's face became disfigured. "I can't help but joke with vamps" she said with a laugh.

Just as the blonde was about to stake him a girl came behind her and threw her to the side. The girl helped the vamp stand and glared at the little blonde getting up from the ground.

"Don't mess with my man, Bitch!" the girl, who was also a vampire, said as she started to walk towards the blonde.

Just as the female vampire was about to attack the weakened blonde an arrow pierced her heart and she fell to a pile of dust. The blonde wondered what happened, but she then realized who came to her aid as a brunette jumped down from a crypt behind the male vampire.

"Hey B, thought you might need some help". The brunette kicked the other vampire who was just standing and staring at the pile of dust that, two minutes ago was his girlfriend.

"Hey! I just got her back and we were gonna get married!" The vampire said while glaring at the brunette.

"How could you do that? You're dead!" The brunette stated with a look on her face that is translated into 'Duh'.

"Faith let him mourn his loves death… Ok that's enough time to mourn." Buffy said as she staked him.

"I'm still wondering how they would have gotten married." Faith said as she and the other slayer walked out of the cemetery.

"Who knows? Maybe they were gonna have a nighttime wedding. That would have been cool to crash. Don't you think?" Buffy looked at Faith, who had a look on her face like she was contemplating what Buffy had said.

"Maybe, but I really don't care. I'm hungry. You wanna grab something to eat before heading home?" The slayer asked, as she was putting her crossbow back in its holster.

"Nah the gang is gonna wonder how our patrol was." Buffy stated with a look of dread on her face.

"Oh yeah huh? Well as long as Andrew hasn't eaten all the Hot Pockets." Faith said, with a smile on her face.

Neither of the slayers had the feeling of being watched but on top of a crypt, not to far away from where the two dusted vampires were, by a being who was lurking in the shadows.

"Soon slayers you're going to find an evil that you might not be able to stop."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hope the first chapter was okay. i know it was short but the coming chapters will be longer. comments are welcome. hope the second chapter is exciting.

**Chapter 2**

Back at a house just on the outskirts of town a redhead was looking through a book of spells with the look of upset in her eyes. All of a sudden the redhead threw the book down and placed her head in her hands. She had been looking for a way to help her friends track down all of the, now, active slayers. After a minute an older looking British man walked in with two cups of tea.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take your anger out on my books, Willow" The man said as he handed the redhead a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry Giles, I just can't focus. I don't know what it is, but I sense that something is happening here… and in California." Willow said the last part with a look of despair on her face.

Both sat in silence until they heard the front door open, and a voice yell, "Hey is anyone here?"

Both Giles and Willow knew that it was Buffy and Faith back from patrolling.

Willow was the first to speak up. "Yeah we'll be right down." As Willow started to get up as Giles asked, "Do you think there is a new evil or is it just a feeling?" Even before she answered Willow knew that Giles was just asking to make sure that she was okay, because she hadn't been quite right for a while. Willow gave the man a look that told him that it was a new evil, but also that she was okay.

"Let's go see if Buffy and Faith found anything while they were out." Willow wanted to be in a space where Giles wouldn't ask her if she was alright. She knew that he was keeping an eye on her, but she didn't want him to have to ask her if all was well in the world.

"That is an excellent idea. Perhaps they found something that might explain your feeling." Giles said. That caused the redhead to smile and forget about how she was slightly upset.

Downstairs the gang was all together, Xander, Dawn, Kennedy, Buffy, Faith, Robin, and unfortunately Andrew. Willow and Giles walked in to see them talking about how Dawn had aced the final in her college Mythology class. Robin started talking about the time he first met Dawn at Sunnydale High, which is now a crater, and how he accidentally mistook Buffy for Dawn's mother.

"Hey remember when we first got here and we thought that we would have it easy." Faith had piped up reminding everyone what had happened three years earlier.

The gang had moved to Cleveland five years ago after turning there hometown into a crater and defeating the First. Soon after arriving they found a house that was big enough to fit all eight of them, Dawn was living in a dorm at the college. After establishing a place of residency they all went looking for jobs. Robin became principal of the nearby high school. Xander was still working in the construction business. Giles owned his own shop, just like the Magic shop. Buffy helped Giles with the shop just because she didn't want to deal with another Double Meat Palace. Dawn finished high school and was going to local college. Faith was working at a local gym as a kickboxing instructor, she and Robin were also dating. Kennedy was helping Faith at the gym, she and Willow were still dating. Willow finished college and was now working at the local pet shelter as the manager. Andrew stays home because he doesn't have any skills other than baking (and some other skills), and he was still making up for killing Jonathan. Well that's what he says, the truth is no one will hire him.

"Sorry to interrupt this happy moment but-" Giles was cut off by Buffy who had a slight worried feeling in her voice. "Is there something wrong Giles?"

"Heavens no. I was just going to ask how your patrol went. There's nothing wrong." Giles stated in a way so as to calm the extremely tense slayer down.

"Oh, no just a couple of vamps who were a couple." Buffy said strangely as she turned to look at Faith. "Yeah nothing to worry 'bout Giles. It was funny though. They wanted to get married." Faith said as she started to laugh at the thought of the vampires walking into a church to get married.

"How could they get married? They're dead." Kennedy said with a kind of curiosity. "That's just what I said!" Faith piped up in a sort of way that could be interpreted as a challenge, but Faith knew that the young slayer knew not to challenge her because of the ass-whooping she got the last time she did.

"Alright you two back down we don't need to start a fight here. Faith you don't need to use that tone with Kennedy." Robin finally chimed in before Faith pulled a battle axe on Kennedy. "I wasn't gonna do anything. I was just saying that that was what I said. Nothing more." Faith started to get defensive when Robin accused her of having a tone with the young slayer. Then she looked into his eyes and she knew that she should get back on topic.

"We didn't find anything else. Hey are there any Hot Pockets left? I'm starved!" Faith asked as her stomach growled at her. "No, sorry Faith. Andrew ate the last one about ten minutes before you got home. I heard him mumble something about eating it before you did I think." Xander was always thinking of ways for someone to hit Andrew, but this time it didn't work 'cause Faith just brushed it off and went to the kitchen to find something else to eat. Robin followed her so that they could have a moment alone.

After the meeting was over everyone dispersed to their rooms, all except Willow. "Are you coming up to bed baby?" Kennedy asked with a look in her eye that told Willow what she wanted to do, but Willow just shook her head and made some comment about looking for spells. Kennedy just shrugged and walked upstairs to the room that she shared with Willow.

_I need to figure out why I have this feeling._ Willow just started looking into books that she has looked in over 20 times, but she still believes that soon a clue is gonna drop into her lap.

At the same time a girl was running through the park just a few blocks away from the witch. It wasn't long before what was chasing her had caught her. The girl had tripped over a tree's root and she stared into the monsters eyes just before it attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks to all those whom are reading this story. if you have any ideas or comments please feel free to tell me. I love you all for reading and responding to my first fic._

**Chapter 3**

Buffy was the first person up. She got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. As she stepped on the bottom step she looked around and saw Willow asleep on the couch with a spell book resting in her hand. Buffy looked at this sight and chuckled to herself. She made breakfast for her and Willow, and as expected Willow walked in a couple minutes later.

"Morning"

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. Sleep comfortably on the couch?"

"I was just looking up some spells and I guess I fell asleep. Anyone else know I slept down here?" Willow gave a look up towards the ceiling like she was trying to look through it.

"Not that I know of , but it is possible that your girlfriend might notice." Buffy looked up at the ceiling then back to the sleepy looking witch.

Willow gave a weak smile and went outside to get the paper. She walked outside, picked up the paper and opened it. She took one look at the front page and rushed back into the house. She slammed the door so hard it woke up everyone but Andrew. He wears earplugs so that he won't wake up for false alarms. The problem with that is he won't wake up even if it's not a false alarm.

"Willow what is i-" Buffy didn't need to finish her sentence because Willow had laid the paper out which answered her question. The others were rushing into the dining room asking the same question but as soon as they looked at the paper they knew what was going on.

Kennedy was the first person to speak after a minute of silence, she said one word that got the gang moving. "Research."

In another part town, not to far from the outskirts, a teenage girl got up. She made breakfast, took a shower, and got ready for the day ahead. She had her newspaper delivered to her work so she didn't need to get the bad news right when she gets up. For her news is left for a later time than eight in the morning.

She grabbed her keys, and made her way to her Ferrari. She had a lot of nice things for a 17 year old girl. Most people would wonder why she wasn't in school, but everyone in her neighborhood knows that she's a genius and that she could go through college twice by the time a normal person had gone through it once.

While on her drive to work she put on her shades and turned on her favorite radio station. The song playing was 'Lips of an Angel' so she sang along, it being one of her favorite songs. She then pulled up to her club 'Freefall', the coolest hangout spot on that side of the city. She pulled up and Carver gave her the same smile he gave to the customers, it was friendly and made people feel welcome. She looked at him and in an instant he knew what she would say so he said it for her.

"I know. Scratch it and die." He said with a laugh and climbed into the car and drove off to park it in her spot.

The bouncer to the club opened the door for her with a 'Good morning' and let it close behind her. The first thing she did when she entered the club was look it over and make sure that nothing was out of place. She then turned to the bartender and gave him the same look as always, the look that said 'everything is all good'.

"Morning Rick, do I have any messages?" It was the normal routine for the teenager to ask her barkeep this because it was a vampire town and everyone asked for her advice. "Sorry Kaitlyn, nothing today but you will want to check out the newspaper. It's in your office. The band called by the way and said that they'll be a half hour late." Rick looked at her with a sad look in his eye when he spoke about the paper and she knew that whatever had happened she needed to make sure it didn't happen again.

After a moment of silence Kaitlyn turned away and let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks Rick. I'm gonna be in my office if you need me." After saying that she turned towards the empty stage knowing that in a couple hours the band would set up. She then turned towards the stairs and begins walking towards them. This was not in her normal routine. Normally she would take her elevator to avoid her bodyguard, but for some reason she decided to take the stairs.

Rick watched her as she headed towards her office. He felt guilty for telling her about the paper, but he thought she had the right to know before hand so as not to be surprised. Kaitlyn was up the stairs and feet from her office, where she spent most of her time playing online games and keeping up the club. Butch was outside her office trying to juggle, he was a strange guy, but Kaitlyn liked him because he was funny. Today was not a day where she needed him to make her laugh.

"Alright man you can do it. It's easy and you just need a little faith and some… whoa hey boss. Are you alright?" He had just gotten the hang of juggling when Kaitlyn walked by without a smile on her face.

"Not now Butch, I need to see the newspaper." She gave him a look that made him straighten up. He knew from that look she was not to be disturbed.

Kaitlyn walked into her office and shut the door. Her office was a place for her to relax but not today, not now. She looked around her office and thought about possibly redecorating. When she knew there was trouble she tried hard not to focus on it if that was possible. She looked at her futon, then at her TV, but what she dread looking at was her desk. There on top was the newspaper, open with a headline that would scare a god. "Unknown Body Found in Jackobs Park" she began reading the article. The beginning was mostly about who found the body and how no one knows who it is, but the thing that caught Kaitlyn's attention was that the body was torn to shreds and some of her internal organs were missing. Kaitlyn knew it was a demon but what kind she didn't know which one.

It was at that second that she had felt a presence not felt for a while. It was a presence that made her shiver, and she wasn't the only one who felt it.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks you all who read this story. please feel free to comment on it._

**Chapter 4**

"Willow what is it?" Kennedy asked as she saw her girl shiver as if someone had blown cold air on the back of her neck. After that question was asked the others in the room turned to see what Kennedy was talking about.

Willow turned to her girlfriend and gave her a puzzled look. "I'm not sure but I feel like something is here." The redhead looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her like she was in trouble. "Don't worry, I'm fine. We need to figure out what tore that girl apart." Everyone was still looking at Willow, but they then went back to their research.

Giles was listening to what was going on and knew that Willow would be able to handle it. "So what do we have?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Absolutely nothing. We've looked in all the books. Giles I don't know where else to look." Buffy was sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face as the words came from her mouth. Giles knew that they would be working on this for a while so he thought that they should check out the scene of the crime and keep a look out for the demon.

Faith had just walked in to see if they were getting anywhere. "So then what should we be looking for? A demon that tells us that it was him and that we should kill him?"

Buffy looked at Faith and then at Giles with the feeling that Faith might have a point. "Faith is right Giles, what do we do?"

"Let me check it out." Willow was looking at Giles for an answer until he nodded for her to go. Kennedy went with her to make sure she was safe. Buffy was about to argue until Giles gave her a look that told her she wouldn't win this time.

Willow and Kennedy were walking through the park on their way to the scene. Kennedy was wondering what her witch was going to do, and her worry was felt by the witch.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything dangerous. I'm just gonna use some magic to show things that the police couldn't see. Maybe there is a trace of the demon invisible to the human eye." The witch stated as she started to cast a spell that will let her see things unseen by the naked eye.

It took a few minutes, but the spell worked so Willow could see what was unseen. She saw the demon's tracks and what looked like some type of liquid. Willow identified it as saliva. She took a sample of it and she headed back home with Kennedy to analyze it.

Neither the witch nor slayer noticed that they were being watched by the teenager. "I guess I'm not the only one on this case. They won't find the demon before me." Kaitlyn walked to where Willow was standing when she found the saliva. Kaitlyn looked at the spot and then squatted down and started sniffing. It only took a minute for her to get the scent and then she stood up, snapped her fingers, and disappeared from the park.

She reappeared in her office. She opened a closet, or what looked like a closet, and pulled out a leather bound book. In it were different demons and she knew each of their scents. She turned the pages of the book in a frustrated search for the demon. Suddenly she stopped on a page that had the picture of a demon with scales, horns, and what looked like vicious teeth.

"The Gorack Demon. I should have known. It works for higher demons and I know exactly who he's working for." Kaitlyn slammed the book closed and put it back. She looked at the clock; it said 4:30pm. The club was gonna open in an hour and she knew that the demon wouldn't attack until after sunset.

Kaitlyn wanted to know if the witch had figured out which demon it was so she snapped her fingers and appeared outside of the gang's house. They hadn't figured out yet, Willow was using science and magic but it wouldn't help them. Kaitlyn thought they might want help, so she began saying a spell that would make the process go faster.

The gang saw everything moving super fast and thought that it was Willow's doing but when she got freaked they knew it was someone else. Done. They had got their demon, they had no idea how but they got him. Willow then sensed someone watching them because Kaitlyn let down her shield for a moment. Before she could disappear Willow and seen the face of the girl that helped them. _Thank You._


End file.
